Meet You Countless Times, Love You Over and Over Again
by Euricca
Summary: "I will sing this song for you again once everything is over." Levi leaned in for another affectionate kiss. "So just you wait." Levi had needed to repeat to himself how much he's in love with Eren over and over again. Reincarnations. Bits of crying Levi. Painful. Deaths. Levi being alone in his world most of the time.
1. Chapter 1: Our First World

**After so many years, I'm finally writing stories again! 3 Enjoy the piece I've forever wanted to write~ 3**

******* Image Cover by 春餅 ! Check her Pixiv out for awesome works~! *******

**PS: I got some ideas from the fanworks from . I did my best to combine all of the saddest and most beautiful ideas with my wild ideas.**  
**PPS: This is my first story to ever post here. So please bear with me, my dearies~ QwQ**

* * *

"Eren!" Levi shouted as if it will be the end of the world. He clicked his tongue at the throbbing pain in his left arm, shoulder and ankle as he flew himself with the 3D Maneuver gear to Eren.

He landed on the ground where Eren was. Eren was sobbing, staring at the once green and swishy grasses now pooled with the dark ocean of red. Every place they would go to was full of corpses. No one was alive; They were the only ones left alive. They were in a dark world where only the two of them were alive.

"Eren!" Levi tried his best to run as fast as he could and grabbed Eren by his shoulders. "Eren! What the hell do you think you're doing!? You knew from the very start that stepping on the ground is a fucking suicide!" Eren just trembled, shadow-filled eyes still shot open wide, and this time courage and hope no longer lit in his eyes. "L-Levi Heichou... They're... Gone." Tears started to well up in his big shot eyes, "They're... Gone..!" It started to rain drops of tears on Eren's cheek.

"Eren," Levi held Eren in his arms tightly, "I am here. We're alive. I know this is definitely our last as well, with our comrades, but if you'll give me the hope again, we'll make it. We can make it."

The boy in Levi's arms rubbed his eyes with his bloodied hands with so many cuts and scratches. "No... It's okay," Eren took Levi's arm and gripped his hand as he smiled softly, but sadly, while tears fell from his eyes nonstop, "Look at our bodies. We can barely move them. We're full of wounds. Our uniform is completely dark red as well as our hair. Everything is black. We're such a mess." Eren squinted his eyes lightly, sniffing the clog in his nose. "It's impossible with our body like this. With the far distance back to the wall. I don't have any gas left. We have no horse. It's too far away. It's just... Impossible." Eren now sobbed louder. He tightened his grip on Levi's hand.

"We didn't give up, nor we did give up on hope, Eren. We just acceped the reality, the truth. I won't scold you. I won't beat your ass up." The shorter man patted Eren's head in an attempt to help him soothe down on his breathing. Eren tried to make words between his hiccups, "I-.. I'm very sorry, sir.."

Levi closed his eyes for a short while, then he put his hands on Eren's cheeks and locked his gaze on Eren's, "Don't apologize. I know, I know. I guess this is the end of everything, then." Levi smiled softly, but sadly as Eren did. He started to shed tears as well. "But I don't regret anything. I am here with you, and you are here with me. By my side." He started to gently pet his thumb on Eren's cheek. "Dying by your side must be the most beautiful thing that has to happen in my life, second to the first day of meeting you." Eren placed his hands on top of Levi's hands, which were on his cheeks, "Corporal, you are not so yourself today." They both chuckled with a mix of desperate sobs.

"The same goes for me, Heichou. I have no single regret. And I've always thought that if I'd die, I want to die by your side. So that I could rest in peace." He started to rub Levi's hands lightly.

"Yeah."

Levi put his hand on Eren's head to pull him for a kiss, with the other hand remaining on Eren's right cheek. As they closed their eyes, they let the last drops of tears run down their cheeks. Levi pulled back and gave Eren a sincere smile,

"I love you, Eren."

Eren smiled, blush turned to hot pink from light pink.

"I love you too, Levi Heichou."

"So fucking much."

"Very very much."

They clasped their hands together. As they leaned in for another passionate kiss, they entwined their fingers tightly. They had sensed the presence of a titan in front of them, but they ignored the world: knowing that they accepted the truth that it was their end, beautiful end, without any regrets left in their hearts.

They kissed passionately while warm tears began to well up in their eyes again. They let it draw strokes on their cheeks which were completely blood-stained. Their bodies were pressed together as tightly as their grip on each other's hands. Although their emotions, surroundings, air, and everything were very cold, their chests were warm from their undying love for each other and their touches.

The titan has smiled for finding himself two obedient humans to slaughter. It raised it's leg backwards, and swinged it back to the front to throw a big blow on the two. Blood splattered all around, showering on the red pools of blood, painting the tree beside them into a red mural.

* * *

**I am very sorry if the first chapter is way too short! I will be posting short chapters, but often updates. ^v^;**  
**(Just came back to story writing. And not to mention I forced myself to type out the first chapter before Heichou's birthday! w)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thank you!~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Next World

**Hello guys! So here's the second chapter!**

**Please note, this is kinda in Japanese setting. You know the older century style in Japan, where citizens were still wearing Kimono as their civilian/normal clothings back then? Sliding doors with thin woods crossing the whole frame, pretty kimono, and something like that ^^;**  
**(If you still can't get it, recall a Korean drama with princes and princesses, like "The Moon that Embraces the Sun" gdi my all time favorite 8'D)**

**I really do advice you to search a little bit about the theme (houses, how the cities look like, attires, etc.) before reading, so you could get your imagination work the scenes on your head so you could enjoy reading! OwO**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

***Story takes place after 823 years. ***

* * *

Levi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He groaned, and rolled in his futon*. After gazing into nothing for more than 6 minutes, he finally decided to get out of bed. He stretched, and proceeded to the kitchen for breakfast.

Pixis was there, already setting the table. "Oh, Levi! You're up early as usual! Come, let's have breakfast." Levi nodded once, sitting slowly on the thin cushion laid on the tatami*.

Ever since he was a child, Pixis was the one who acted as his father. When he reached 21, he started having heavy flashbacks in his head. And not so long after, he knew who he was before. He was the lance corporal of Survey Corps. He spent his years fighting and killing titans, sacrificing everything to accomplish missions which always ended up failing, watching his comrades and other people die. He was alone all the time since no one really understood him. He had his squad, dear and respectable, but he still couldn't seem to be able to open up with them no matter how precious and close they were to him -until he met this boy named Eren Jaeger. He was special and different from the others, and he never knew the real reason why he felt so attached to the boy ever since he saw the boy's face up close at the court. He liked the determination in his eyes, how his voice sounds in his ears, how the texture of his hair brushed smoothly on his fingers, how smooth and feminine his skin was and his body's softness, how much he wanted to fucking annihilate the filthy titans, how he endured all the pain and sufferings of his whole life, and everything - until time flew by and he completely fell in love for the boy. It was the most intense love he has ever felt.

But everyone who existed before didn't remember a thing about their past. He was the only one to remember everything: like once when he first met Hanji (on the day Pixis picked him up and took him home), he hurled his hands on Hanji's shoulders as he yelled at her, asking where Eren was. But Hanji just stared wide-eyed at Levi for a second then laughed her ass off while asking how did he know her name. Hanji had told him that she had acquainted with the boy with the same name before, but remembered that they had moved to another house. For being such a cute boy, his protective father restricted him from coming out of the house.

It's almost a decade now that he had dreams of Eren every single night. He gritted his teeth, as he felt a shot of ache in his chest. _I want to see Eren. I want to hold him. I will protect him, definitely this time. I will make him happy, now that there are no titans anymore. Eren. Eren. _These thoughts overflows in his head everyday, almost making him crazy; he really _badly _wanted to see Eren again. He's been searching for him all these years full of darkness. _I want to get him back. With or without memories of the past, I don't care. I will still love him. He will eventually love me back. We can start again. I want him. I miss him. **I love**_** him.**

"Levi!" He finally snapped out of his deep thoughts. He looked at his father.

"Are you okay, son? You looked pained and twisted. Is something wrong?" Pixis put a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Levii~ You okay? You looked like you were pooping out a titan out of your butt," said Hanji as she commented with a ridiculous grin.

Levi instantly turned his head to Hanji, painfully cracking his neck at the sudden turning speed, "The fuck did you just say..?"

"Eh..."

"Do you... Remember everything now..!?"

Hanji sweated, "A-ah nope, eeeeh why did that come up on my mind? What did I just say?" The brunette started to panic around with her thumb and index finger massaging her chin.

The black haired man took it as a no. Hanji is not good at lying- she always burst out laughing when she tries to lie. But Hanji was grabbing her head like crazy, crying out what the fuck did she say and blahs with a humiliated face. Levi slowly straightened and lowered his head, furrowing his eyebrows and heaved a heavy sigh. "That's enough moron."

Hanji slowly landed her eyes on the man, hands still clenched tightly on her head, "B-but you see... It's so familiar that no matter how I dig my brain I couldn't remember..! Uwah, I'm suddenly feeling so hot...!" Levi just watched Hanji hyperventilate.

He believed - well at least he wanted to- that it was a sign of Hanji slowly gaining back the memories of the past.

As he clenched his teeth with a click of his tongue, he shot up and waved his right hand in a shooing motion as he turned his heels and left, opening the doors, "I'm going out for a bit."

Before Hanji could even reply with a 'yeah, take care', the door shut with a large bang before her.

* * *

Levi was walking down the streets, as his usual/daily routine. He kept his head and eyes restless from peeking on every corners and angles. He did it everyday for so many hours until night for almost a decade now. Levi had strong hope and was well determined. If Pixis, Hanji, Erwin, Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunther were here, Eren is definitely not so far away as well, he swore.

He continued to walk and walk, until he passed by one block. He heard loud voices but it didn't seem like a fight. It jerked his attention, so he tried to walk closer to take a peek at what the ruckus was about.

"Your child is truly such a cute youth, Mr. Jaeger!" The man with a soft, pleasantly bright smile clapped his hand together as he complimented an obviously blushing teenager.

"Thank you very much," the man with shoulder length hair smiled back at the old man,"he really is, and I'm very proud of him. Being a beauty, he is forced to be raised a girl, though, for the sake of culture." The man standing beside the boy ruffled his hair.

The figure was painfully familiar, _fucking_ painfully familiar. His eyes slowly began to burn, tears forming inside but he didn't let himself make anymore tears so it didn't fall to his cheeks. He stiffened, but he struggled as he ran to the lad.

He desperately catched up to the miraculous figure. His raggy breaths were swooshing away every atom in the air, his eyes teary and widened, for he couldn't believe his eyes. He took great leaps and he ran. Levi had to admit, his face was the most desperate shit ever that if Hanji would have ever seen his face like that, she would laugh her filthy ass off for 6 fucking hours straight for sure.

He's getting close... _I little bit more... I will reach it... Please, wait for me..!_

Levi grabbed the lad's forearm hard and the people around the shop- especially the kid himself- jolted at the surprise. The boy had slowly, fearfully turned his head to the man behind him who clutched at his hand tightly

"W-who-"

* * *

**Aaaaargh I'm so sorry I couldn't make them any longer! I suck (very much) at writing long chapters, so please, bear with my short chapters and forgive me. Onegai~~! Q^Q *pleading puppy eyes***

**Thank you for sticking guys! I'm quite sure there were people who backed out because of the horrible happening in my FIRST chapter (what a terrible way to start a story lmao) but I am greatful to everyone who had clicked!**


End file.
